


Let Him Eat Cake

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen celebrates his birthday with cake and Jared wearing only underwear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

It had been a horrible birthday. Not only was it the first day of a new show, Singer scheduled an emotional scene for the day. Jensen hated emotional scenes that required him to cry and that is how he spent his birthday, Dean crying over Sam. At lunch he shoved some food into a container and went to his trailer to be by himself.

Jensen stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep. Pumpkin spice hit his nostrils as soon as he opened the bathroom door. The bedroom had a soft candle glow and Jensen stopped in his tracks. Lying on the bed was Jared wearing nothing but black boxers so tight that Jensen could see the outline of his cock. A small cake was on the bedside table.

“Happy Birthday to you,” Jared started signing.

Jensen pulled the towel from his waist, dropping it on the floor.

“Happy Birthday to you.”

He walked toward the bed, his cock becoming hard.

 

“Happy Birthday to dear Jensen.”

 

He looked at the small cake. Happy Birthday, I love you in red icing.

 

“Happy Birth….” 

 

Jared stopped in mid sentence as Jensen’s tongue pushed into his mouth. An arm wrapped around Jensen’s neck, pulling him closer. Jensen lay down beside Jared; his hand moved across the soft black cloth stretched over Jared’s ass. He chuckled in his throat. Jared had managed to find black flannel boxers. Jared moaned into his mouth as Jensen scratched his nails across one ass cheek.

Jensen pushed Jared onto his back and straddled his hips. Looking into Jared’s hazel eyes, Jensen begin to thrust his hard cock against the flannel covering Jared’s hardening cock.  Jared’s hands on his ass pulled Jensen’s hips harder against him. Jensen gripped the sheets and closed his eyes as pleasure from the soft friction tickled long his cock.

Two fingers covered with white cake and butter cream icing pushed into Jensen’s mouth. He licked the fingers clean. Sweet taste burst on his tongue. The wet fingers pulled out his month and was soon caressing across Jensen’s hole. His eyes flew open as one finger pushed inside him. The rocking motion of his hips caused the finger to move in deeper. When Jensen looked down, he saw Jared smiling, so pleased with himself for the way Jensen was panting with arousal.

‘Time to teach you a lesson’ Jensen thought to himself.  He leaned over and scooped up two fingers of cake. As Jared opened his mouth, Jensen moved his hand behind himself. Jared’s breath caught as he watched Jensen’s arm move, imaged what he was doing. Jensen reached over for more cake and turned around. As he settled back down on Jared’s hips, Jensen looked over his shoulder, “Get me ready.” 

As Jensen leaned over, his cake-covered hole came into view, icing melting from his body heat. Jared spread Jensen’s ass cheeks apart and licked at the cake with the tip of his tongue.  Savoring the sweet taste.

Jensen moaned as he felt the warm wet tongue move over him. His hips thrust the tip of his cock against Jared’s chest.  He kissed the outline of Jared’s cock, the flannel smooth on his lips.  He pushed his fingers through the fly and smeared Jared’s cock with cake. Then he stuck his tongue through the fly to lick the cake from Jared’s cock and balls. The taste of the cake mixed with Jared’s pre-cum. The soft flannel against his nose and lips.

After Jared licked the hole clean, he rubbed more cake on it, pushing some into Jensen. His tongue licked in and around the hole. Butter cream aroma filled his nostrils.

Suddenly Jared flipped them over so Jensen was on his back. Jared rose up on his knees and pulled his boxers off. His cock was covered with white and red icing with bits of cake mashed on his balls. Smiling Jared kneeled in between Jensen’s legs, wrapped the flannel around his finger and caressed Jensen’s wet hole with the soft cloth. Jensen’s hips rose of the bed as he moaned. A hiss when Jared pushed the flannel into Jensen, rubbing the nerves in his tight hole.

Jared leaned over to the bedside table for lube. He slicked up his cock mixing the lube and icing. As he pushed into Jensen, he wrapped the flannel around Jensen’s cock. Jensen used his legs to push back on Jared’s cock. The caresses of the flannel on his cock sent ticks of pleasure up his spine. He felt something on his chest, coating his nipples. Opening his eyes, he saw Jared eating cake off him. Lips and tongue moved over his nipples and chest.

“So good,” Jared said. The taste of cake and Jensen’s skin in his mouth while Jensen’s body clenched around his cock. His hips thrust harder and faster. Jensen’s legs encircled his hips, thighs squeezing his ribs. Jared’s hand stroked the flannel over Jensen’s cock.

Jensen moaned deep in his throat. The flannel’s soft friction countered the friction of Jared’s hard thrusts. Jared’s warm tongue moving over his skin. It was too much and not enough. Jensen bit his lip trying to hold back his climax. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes.  It hurt to hold back but it had an edge of pleasure. Thrusts rocked his cock up into the flannel. The pressure in his balls became too much. With a shout, Jensen came hard. The flannel was soaked with cum. Then warm cum filled him.

His body relaxed with the warmth on top and inside him. It was a good birthday after all.

The End


End file.
